Escapades
by Forever Snape
Summary: 'It's not everyday that a girl gets whisked off by tall, dark, and handsome in a Cadillac Eldorado.' Hermione meets a mysterious man after being stood up by Harry and Ron. HG/SS, response to WIKTT plot bunny Snape's Wheels.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing with them. The disclaimer here applies to all chapters. This story was inspired by the Wiktt plot bunny Snape's Wheels. I urge you to look at pictures as you read. The cafe is based on the Clockhouse pub in London (although I've never been there). And the car is definitely worth a look. Otherwise, enjoy!

She first saw him on her birthday, September 19th. Hermione wasn't sure who 'he' was, exactly, but she had her suspicions and she knew Four Things. One, she knew he looked an awful lot like Severus Snape. But then Two, she also knew that Snape was dead, so it had to be someone else. On top of that, Three, she knew they had never found a body and Four, whenever she tried to think about 'him' later on, she could never pin down exactly what he looked like. In Hermione's mind, points Three and Four rather negated point Two.

Later on, Hermione was ashamed to say that she actually hadn't given him much notice on September 19th. She was far too caught up in her fury and revenge planning on account of being stood up (_on her own birthday no less!_) by Harry and Ron. 'I forgot' only works so many times and it certainly won't work when feebly apologizing for missing a best friend's birthday (although Hermione was certainly beginning to wonder about the 'friend' part, having already given up on the 'best' two years ago).

Deep in her heart, or into a glass of wine, Hermione knew that they were all barely friends now. The first crack appeared when Hermione refused to work with them in the world of Quidditch. She didn't even know why they expected her to join them there to begin with. 'You can get a job in publicity or be our manager!' they had said while informing her of their plans. 'It'll be just like school.' Oh yes, because she had such fun mothering them and taking care of them. Just because it was in her nature to watch out for those she cared about did not mean that she actually _liked_ doing so. Hermione didn't even have to reflect on their offer before giving them an emphatic No. She could remember the stress and headache of the last seven years well enough and had no desire to continue it, thank you very much, even if Voldemort wasn't around to compound problems.

So now, for better or worse, she was separated from her friends. Hermione never said anything to Harry or Ron about it, and neither did they to her, but everyone knew that they were going their own ways. Harry and Ron into easy living, fame, and girls and Hermione into...well, she didn't really know.

It was for this precise reason that this mystery man was so appealing. He hadn't even said anything to her. She was standing in the rain (which was an insult to injury on her letdown of a birthday), about to completely give up on Harry and Ron and apparate home when he stepped out of a door next to a little café down the street. Turning hopefully in the event that it was Ron or Harry, Hermione looked in his direction. He saw her and stopped briefly, dark eyes flashing as he saw her droop in disappointment. Giving the smallest of nods with something that almost spoke of sympathy in his eyes, he turned and walked towards his car, which, Hermione noted, was a beautiful black 1974 Cadillac Eldorado.

After Hermione had arrived home and settled in with spiked hot chocolate, a blanket, and Crookshanks in her coziest armchair, she had started to reflect on the man, her birthday, her friends, and her life. Somehow her illusions of contentedness had been torn away by the brief sight of that man, and Hermione realized with a start that she was not at all where she expected to be in her life. Her birthday was bloody awful (apart from the hot chocolate), her friends were off having grand adventures (probably grand sex, as well), and her life was more boring than a curling competition on telly.

Hermione sighed and scratched Crookshanks behind the ears. 'I need to find my mystery man Crooks.' She smiled to herself. 'Look at that, I've already claimed him as mine and I can't even remember what he looks like. Leastways I won't forget his car. 'S'probably the best way to find him. How many '74 Cadillac Eldorados can there be?'

Hermione quickly discovered the next day that there were more black '74 Cadillac Eldorados than she had originally presumed. Since she worked in the MoM as a liaison with the muggle world, she could get a hold of some documents that were not available to the public, namely vehicle registration papers. Privately justifying it to herself as 'only a quick peek' and 'won't do any harm', she copied the relevant information and returned them without anyone being the wiser.

Deciding to take a rare half-day ('I'm sorry, Kingsley, I really must take care of my mum. She's horribly ill and my dad's away on a business trip.'), Hermione contained her excitement just enough to apparate home.

An hour after she settled in, though, she realized her mistake. How could she possibly find his name if she didn't remember what he looked like? Hermione slumped back in her chair, momentarily disheartened.

'I'm a bloody idiot, Crooks! I got so excited about his car I didn't think of anything else and now I'm stuck here with sheets of paper that lead me nowhere and would certainly incriminate me should anyone find out about this.' She absent-mindedly scratched Crookshanks head. 'I suppose I'll go back to that café, see if he shows up at the place next door. I'm not waiting around for him to find me.' Crookshanks purred in agreement.

Half an hour later, Hermione was sitting outside said café in what she considered her best spy gear: dark wash jeans, a black cashmere sweater, stylish flats that she could run in if necessary, and sunglasses, even though it was still quite cloudy from the storm the previous night.

An hour and a half later, Hermione was just about to give up and go home. No one had gone in or out through the door she had sworn to have seem him leave through. She was even beginning to doubt the existence of the door. Sighing and reaching into her pocket to pay for her tea and sandwich, a sudden honk disrupted her thoughts as she involuntarily turned to look in the direction of the sound. There, parked on the other side of the street, was the black cadillac.

'Of all the...!' Hermione blinked and squinted across the way. She murmured, 'No, it can't be. I was watching both directions, I would have seen it...'

'No, you wouldn't have. You only see it now because I want you to. As you have no other pressing engagements, will you join me, Miss Granger?'

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first installment! Please read and review. I am American, but I am attempting to be as British as possible (this includes the quotation marks). If there are any mistakes, I would be very grateful if they were pointed out so I could fix them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_'No, you wouldn't have. You only see it now because I want you to. As you have no other pressing engagements, will you join me, Miss Granger?'_

Hermione wheeled around at the sound of the male tenor voice. 'How do you know I don't...' she paused as her eyes caught up with her mouth. He stood tall with black hair, onyx eyes, and a strong Roman nose. His skin had a very light tan, which spoke to his time spent outside of England. Intellectually, she knew that he was a stranger to her. But still...'Do I know you?'

Smirking at her confusion he answered, 'In a manner of speaking, yes, you do.' He moved in front her. 'I can promise, Miss Granger, that everything will be explained if you accompany me.'

'I've heard that one. I'm not in the habit of taking rides from strange men, familiar or not. Besides, were I to do so, you didn't mention where you were going to take me, mister...?'

'I can give you a wizard's oath that you will have no harm done to your person.' The man neatly side-stepped Hermione's question of identity and gave her a smile that mentally reduced her to a petulant child.

Frustrated, tired, and hoping that her neighbours would feed Crookshanks if she were murdered, Hermione snapped, 'Fine. Take me where you will.'

He gave her another of those smiles with a slightly curled lip that she was beginning to hate and strode off in the direction of the Eldorado. Gathering her wits about her, Hermione stood quickly and followed him, doubting her decision with each step.

Mystery Man opened the door for her. '_Well, whatever else he is, at least he's a gentleman,'_ Hermione thought.

Smirking at what she was sure was her look of surprise, he went around and climbed into the driver's seat.

As they drove off, Hermione took some time to fully appreciate the car she was in. The outside was gorgeous enough as she had seen earlier; that the owner appreciated it could easily be seen in its beautiful shine. The interior was no less magnificent with its well-cared- for black leather. If she had to pick a car for a mysterious, handsome (_where did _that_ come from?_) stranger to drive, she could do no better than this.

'This car is in excellent condition. 1974?' Hermione asked as she watched his hands caress the steering wheel as they turned.

He shot her an appreciative glance. 'Yes. It seems you continue to earn your title of Insufferable Know-It-All.'

Hermione blushed and attempted to disregard his comment. ' This car has always been a favourite of my father's. And of mine.'

They lapsed into silence again. The man suddenly pulled over and parked. 'We're here.'

'Where is here? This is all under construction.' Hermione peered around, looking for something that would suggest secret headquarters.

He handed her a piece of paper. _S. lives at 226A Royal College Street, NW1 9LT._ 'Now come.'

He got out and, without waiting for Hermione, went towards the building that previously appeared to be under construction.

'Is this where you live? Does this mean your name begins with S?'

He stopped short. 'Do try to contain yourself, Miss Granger. I know that is a difficult concept for one such as yourself, but you will have to try or I will leave you out here.'

At her hurt look, he gave an exasperated sigh. 'In a manner of speaking,' he started, pretending to be ignorant of her mutter about everything being in a manner of speaking, 'yes, this is a place I inhabit. No, it does not necessarily mean my name begins with an S. Now, can we?' He indicated that she should proceed up the stairs before him.

Once S. (as Hermione had re-labeled him in her mind) had let her in, she began to wonder if he was truly serious about the 'no harm to her person' claim.

'This is a hotel room. It's very nice, of course, but I have to wonder why you brought me here if not for some nefarious purpose. If you only wanted to talk, why not just stay where we were?' Hermione said, looking around her at the inviting red couches and wooden table that already held clean cups and saucers for tea.

'Do you doubt me to be a man of my word?' he inquired. Silence buzzed suddenly in her ears. The way he looked at her, Hermione felt that he had asked a very significant question and the wrong answer would ensure that she would be forever left in the dark as far as answers went, if not worse.

'No, I suppose not. I'm merely curious. It's not everyday that a girl gets whisked off by tall, dark, and handsome in a Cadillac Eldorado.' He relaxed at her answer and the tension she didn't notice she had felt melted away.

Lip twitching in a hint of a smile, he walked towards the kitchen. 'Sit where you like, Miss Granger. Tea will be out in a moment.'

Hermione plopped down on the couch and stared at the red curtains until it hit her that she saw two cups on the table. 'You were expecting me,' she stated.

'Yes.'

'How did you know I'd come?'

'I didn't. Not for sure. I merely extrapolated your visit from what I knew of you.'

'And what, exactly, do you know about me?'

'Black, green, or herbal?'

'You didn't answer my question.'

She heard an echo of a previous exasperated sigh he'd given her. 'I know that you feel the need to incessantly question everything. Now, if you don't answer my question, I'll give you lemon ginger tea.'

Grimacing she said, 'Green, thank you. Gunpowder if you've got some.'

He returned with a pot and two high quality tea bags. With his back to her, he poured the tea.

'Still take one sugar?' he asked, putting one in without an answer.

'How did you...never mind.' Hermione sighed and gratefully accepted the presented cup. 'You didn't put anything in here, did you?' He shot her a withering glance and she desperately backtracked and took a sip of tea as sign of her good faith. 'Sorry, just thought I should ask.'

He watched her drink with an unreadable look on his face. 'Tell me about your birthday, Miss Granger. I remember seeing you standing alone outside a restaurant. No dream team?'

'Ron and Harry were supposed to be there. They stood me up. I really should have seen it coming, actually. We haven't been very close for some time now.' A shadow fell over her face as the pain returned anew.

'And your family?' he pressed.

'Gone. In Australia. I modified their memories a little too well, I'm afraid. I'm still working on a cure in my free time, but it's so hard working on your own without access to sufficient resources.' Hermione started to look puzzled, realization beginning to steal across her face that he had never answered the question about something being in her tea.

'Have you no one close to you? Anyone who would miss you?' He seemed almost urgent now in his questions.

'No. Only Crookshanks. He must be missing me now...I'm alone otherwise.' Her eyes blinked slowly. 'Why am I telling you this? I only just met you.' Running the tip of her tongue along the roof of her mouth, it hit her. 'I knew it. You did put something in my tea. Veritaserum, but there's something else...sleeping draught? But you promised...' As Hermione trailed off, her head dropped to her chest and the teacup fell from her hands to crash in pieces on the floor.

Knowing she could not hear him, the man said, 'It is a potion of my own making and should leave you feeling quite refreshed, which keeps my promise that your person would experience no harm.' He sighed, 'I suppose I had better let you rest in my room.' He levitated her over to rest on his black bed. He didn't fail to notice how her sweater inched up to show skin when she rolled over.

'Sleep now. We will talk when you wake.' Glancing at her one last time, he gave in to the urge to wrap a wayward curl around one of his fingers. As though his mind chose then to notice his actions, he frowned and left her.

A/N: Once again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The room is based on Camden Road Apartments in London. For those of you who want links to the exact pictures I look at when creating this (as opposed to just googling pictures and getting a wide assortment), just leave me a review. If there are enough who want the actual links, I'll put them at the end of each chapter. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_'Sleep now. We'll talk in the morning.' Glancing at her one last time, he gave in to the urge to wrap a wayward curl around one of his fingers. So soft. With a frown at his mind, he left her, drugged in his bed._

Hermione opened her eyes and reached for her wand up her sleeve, discovering too late that it wasn't there.

'Your wand is out in the sitting room. The facilities are to your left should you need them.' Hermione looked to the corner of the bedroom, where her mystery druggist was sitting in a chair.

'You lying bastard! You promised!'

He smirked, expecting her outrage. 'I promised no harm would come to you. You feel energized and more relaxed, am I correct? Apart from your childish outburst, of course.'

Hermione noticed suddenly that she did, but once one starts accusing someone else, it's very difficult to back down. 'That's besides the point. No one gave you the right to go around drugging innocent girls. Fine then, women,' she amended at his raised eyebrow.

'When you decide to stop this ridiculous act, there is someone waiting in my sitting room to talk to you, Miss Granger. I believe that they will have all the answers you seek.' S. rose, gave her a look that landed on the v-neck of her sweater, and left.

Hermione grumbled about 'bloody, ridiculous men', but decided that she wanted answers more than anything else. 'Bugger all. I had better not be getting the run around again.' Straightening her clothes and briefly stopping to make her face and hair look presentable, Hermione went out into the living room.

There she found a woman who would give Twiggy a run for her money. She was tall, elegant, and had the gall to be sitting on the couch and laughing about something with S. Hermione felt a flash of jealousy and became suddenly, painfully aware of how living alone had done nothing for her physically. Now feeling dumpy and ugly on top of confused, Hermione strode up to them and asked acidly, 'You wished to see me?'

The elegant stick turned at the question. Sizing Hermione up, she gave a slight smile and a slow nod. 'Yes, I agree with you. She'll do quite nicely. You're sure you'll get on with her?'

Hermione decided that at this point, she'd had quite enough. 'He won't 'get on' with anyone until I've had some answers. I've been dragged here, drugged, talked down to, and now I'm being summoned by people I don't know and don't particularly like right now. And it really doesn't seem as if I'm going to receive any answers. So if you don't mind, I'm going home,' Hermione fumed. She was just about to storm out to complete her tirade, when the tall woman laughed.

'Good Merlin, you two will get on famously. Miss Granger, I do apologize for your treatment and I'm sure my companion,' at this she indicated S., 'does as well. You were brought here for a reason and I'm positive that you will be much happier once you find out what it is.'

Hermione paused, seemed to have a brief but furious internal argument, and then acquiesced. 'Oh, fine. But this had better be worth my time.'

S. snorted. 'What, have to return to that all-important ministry job you hold?'

Hermione frowned at him and retorted, 'I'll have you know that I've done a lot of good in that position.'

'Yes, I'm sure Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop is benefitting greatly from all your ink purchases for filling out paperwork.'

At this point, the woman interceded. 'Oh, let her alone. Why don't you make some tea?' Without an argument, S. went to the kitchen to do so.

'Please, sit.' The woman indicated to the space next to her on the couch. Hermione sat as far away as possible. 'Now,' the woman focused her attentions on Hermione. 'Do you know anything about why I wanted to see you?'

'No. I don't even know your name.'

The woman smiled enigmatically. 'I doubt you ever will. There is power to be had in knowing someone's name. Even he doesn't know my true name. You can call me L.'

'Too much Lord of the Rings when you were young?' Hermione joked.

'Something like that.'

Just then, S. returned with the tea: black for him, green for Hermione, and Darjeeling for L.

Taking a sip and then placing her cup gently on the coffee table in front of them, L. began her explanation. 'Miss Granger, before I tell you why you are here, let me enlighten you as to how this man and I have come to know each other. I can't give you all the details right now, but I will relate what is relevant. S., as I believe you have mentally deemed him by now,' Hermione looked away from the woman, immediately suspecting legilimency, 'played a large part in a certain event, a part that left him cut off from friends and acquaintances. I found him very alone, very purposeless, and very near death. I have given him purpose, renewed life, and some few allies. In return, he works for me. He helps set the world to rights.'

Hermione interjected, 'This makes him sound like something from a spy film, like a hit man.'

S. muttered, 'I'm still in the room.'

Ignoring him, the woman responded, 'I would say agent, rather than hit man, as that title carries the unfortunate necessity of killing people, but yes. I send him out to places that need to be fixed and he fixes them with the help of his partner.'

Hermione snorted. 'Pull the other one, it's got bells on. With a car like his? It's not very discreet.'

'Really. How did you fare at finding me, again? And after you went through the trouble of pulling all those records, too,' S. remarked, smirking at her sudden discomfort.

'How did you know about those? No one knows about those.'

L. looked her in the eye. 'I've been keeping tabs on you for some time now. I had to make sure that you were...unencumbered by close relationships.'

'Oh, thanks. That makes me feel so much better about my life,' Hermione said as she gave her best Pan-Am smile. 'So when you came up behind me and said I didn't have any pressing engagements...'

'...I actually knew. That is also how I know how you take your tea,' the man finished.

'Bloody fantastic. Well I guess you just know my whole life history now, don't you?' Hermione flopped back on the couch.

'No, we don't. There were merely certain parts of your life that we examined,' the woman explained.

S. added, 'It is as she said. Most of your private life- that which is confined to yourself and doesn't involve ministry issues or other people- is unknown to us.' His face threatened to cloud with impatience. 'This is really taking much longer than it should. Can you just accept this and move on, Miss Granger?'

Hermione ignored his plea and persisted with her questions, thinking that this would be suitable revenge for his actions. 'What about outside the café when I couldn't see your car and then it just suddenly appeared?'

'A spell of my own devising. It works with a spell that is currently on me now. The spell on my car allows me to hide it from specific people; the spell on me hides recognition of my face from the world. I can reveal my true identity to certain people should I desire to do so,' S. ground out, clearly reaching the end of his rope.

'And that brings me to my question, Miss Granger. How would you like to work for me as an agent? You would be partners with this man,' L. proposed. Her eyes were trained on Hermione, searching her face for an answer.

Hermione's face would give up no answer, though. She had frozen at the question, unable to believe her own ears. 'You want me...as an agent?'

'Yes, I do. You are free to reject my offer. Should you do so, S. will escort you out, drop you at your apartment, and obliviate you so you will have no memories of this conversation. You will only remember meeting a strange man who propositioned you and whom you rejected outright.'

Hermione paused. She felt it was a once in a lifetime offer, though it was not expressly stated as such. The man _might _be tolerable if she got to know him better. But who was she to go traipsing off to Merlin-knows-where, facing danger and probably incredibly challenging problems, governmental or moral or...

'I accept.'

The woman's face shifted slightly, betraying her relief.

'On one condition though,' Hermione amended. 'I want to know with whom I will be working.'

L. turned to S. 'Would you?' she asked.

The man tensed, partly in anger, partly in uncertainty. 'On the condition that I can have an Unbreakable Vow that she will never betray my identity with the intent of harming me and an oath from her that she will not speak to anyone of my identity without my express permission.' His eyes glinted as he dictated his terms.

After a slight hesitation, Hermione extended her hand for the Vow. Once the fire vanished from their linked hands, Hermione recited, 'I, Hermione Jean Granger, give my solemn oath that I will not reveal or speak of your identity to any being without your express permission.'

The man nodded and, with a muttered phrase, stood in all his recognizable glory before her.

'I knew you weren't dead!'

A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! Another chapter out (with the obligatory not-dead moment). This served as an explanation chapter, of sorts, so if there is anything that remains unclear, leave a review and I promise I will answer to the best of my ability. The _Lord of the Rings_ reference about the power of names refers to one of the characters (I believe either Gandalf or Treebeard) talking about how they never let anyone know their real name because of the power that would give someone over them. As for 'Pull the other one, it's got bells on', that belongs to Terry Pratchett (as far as I know). 'L' as the choice for the woman's name came from my desire to have her 'name' describe her position as leader, but still sound name-like (as opposed to, say, the letter E...although I was tempted to name her Q). I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_The man nodded and, with a muttered phrase, stood in all his recognizable glory before her._

_'I knew you weren't dead!'_

Hermione's eyes shone with relief and happiness that Severus Snape was not, in fact, dead. She proceeded to mentally congratulate herself on correct thinking in regards to points Three and Four about her former professor.

Said professor had been taken aback at her exclamation. His surprise showed for a split second before he masked it under a sneer.

'Congratulations. Unfortunately, I left your prize at home,' he drawled in his now baritone voice.

His words did nothing to suppress her excitement and only resulted in her smiling at him.

'I can't tell you how much...' she trailed off, emotional, but immediately collected herself. 'I knew you were still alive. Well, I suspected...I suppose I didn't actually know. We went back afterwards to look for you. I don't know if you remember, but I poured a stabilizing potion down your throat. I thought if you were dead, it wouldn't matter, but if you were alive, we could retrieve you later. But we came back and you were gone. I always hoped that you went off to go live your life for yourself. No unappreciative people to save, no calls to answer to, no masters to serve. Although, I imagined small-secluded-cottage rather than exciting-adventures-as-an-agent.'

Snape interrupted her rambling with minced words. 'Miss Granger, I-' he started, but then paused as though considering his words. After a stretched silence, he sighed. 'I have been told by a colleague that I should thank you, but I cannot bring myself to do that yet. Leave the past where it is,' he implored.

Hermione's youthful, joyous smile faded to an understanding one. 'I suppose I should call you Mr. Snape, then?'

'You may call me Severus. We will be working together extensively; it would be pointless to adhere to formalities.'

'Severus, you may call me Hermione.' She turned to L., who had stood by watching with the smallest of smiles at this stilted exchange. 'Well, where are you sending us? I assume you had something in mind, or you wouldn't have contacted me.'

L. nodded and said, 'Yes. I am sending you to Italy. There is a very old family there, the Habsburg family, to be specific.' Hermione's eyes grew wide. ' I am sure you have heard of them. Contrary to what muggles believe, the Habsburgs never left Villa D'Este. They had a friend, a cardinal, pretend to reside there as the owner in order to sell part of it to the Italian state. The part that Italy owns is but a fraction of the land; the Habsburgs inhabit the rest.

'They seek privacy, for the most part- or at least they did many years ago- hence the cardinal's involvement. Their fondness for muggles was the true impetus for allowing part of their land to be in the public's hands. But this fondness has a darker side; I suspect it may explain why a member of the family along with a close advisor has been murdered recently. The two of you are being sent to discreetly discover the murderer and give him or her to myself or the local police, depending on the identity. I am leaving this decision to your finest judgement. As far as solid motive goes, there have been several rumors...but I do not think I will inform you of their nature. They are unsubstantiated and should they be true...' L. paused again and a hauntingly sad look entered her eyes. 'I, myself, cannot believe in them, so it would be remiss of me to pass them to you and interfere with your judgement.'

Hermione, still amazed at what she had heard, could find nothing to say. Fortunately, Severus had had more practice at hearing unusual news.

'When do we depart?'

'I have a portkey ready to be activated as soon as you are ready. It is not yet 16:00. If you are back here by at least half past, you should arrive at the villa around dusk. I would go and pack, Miss Granger,' L. suggested, amused at Hermione's obviously overwhelmed state.

Hermione slowly nodded, then realizing she was being directed, nodded more quickly. 'Thank you, L. I'll be back before then.'

Performing a complicated wand movement with a whispered incantation, Severus said, 'I have keyed you into the wards on this apartment. You will be able to apparate out, should you have the focus.'

Again, Hermione nodded, this time with a sheepish look. 'Sorry, just a bit overwhelmed,' she explained. 'I won't be long,' she said, and disappeared with a crack.

Half past 16:00 found Hermione and Severus in his apartment, travel bags shrunk and in their pockets, and L. standing in front of them holding an old Roman coin. After whispering a spell, L. handed the coin to Hermione.

'This is your portkey. It will take you to Rome in two minutes and leave you in front of Banca Nazionale del Lavoro. A man will be waiting for you there when you arrive. He will recognize the both of you and will give you the keys to your car, Severus. The drive to Villa D'Este will be relatively short as it is in Tivoli, right outside of Rome. I would have sent you directly there, but due to recent events, the family requested that you arrive by a different mode of transportation. The Habsburgs recently made the decision to erect wards over the entire villa; they are not comfortable keying the both of you into them and dropping the wards even briefly would be a vast undertaking. I'm sure you will not mind the drive. Have a safe trip. Severus, you know how to contact me should you need me.'

Severus gave a short nod. Dipping her head in return, L. left them alone in the apartment. Hermione, who had mostly been keeping track of time during L.'s words, held out the coin for Severus to hold as well. In another minute, they were gone.

A/N: Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! I know this chapter is a little shorter, but it was just such a good stopping point. The Habsburg family was a real family and very powerful. The Villa d'Este is real as well and astoundingly beautiful. I would like to extend thanks to those who have pointed out loose ends. I do edit previous chapters as I go along, so if you decide to come back and read this story in the future, it will be correct (or at least more than it was before). And as a side note, I will be switching between using Snape and Severus, rather than just all of one or the other. It will usually be Snape if he gets testy. As a future note, next week's update will be a week and a half from today instead of the normal week. I'm getting buried by work and haven't had time to update my stash of chapters. That being said, next week should be the only week (or one of the few) where the update will be a few days late. I hope this sort of tides you over for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Severus gave a short nod. Dipping her head in return with a small smile, L. left them alone in the apartment. Hermione, who had mostly been keeping track of time during L.'s words, held out the coin for Severus to hold as well. In another minute, they were gone._

Rome was exactly what Hermione expected. Not that she had been there before, but between her father and her mother, she had seen enough _Top Gear_ and _Masterpiece Mystery_ episodes set in Rome to imagine what it would be like. The rushing, ridiculous traffic situation fit right in with her expectations, although she wasn't expecting it to be _quite_ this bad.

As Hermione stood next to Severus in front of the magical entrance to the national bank, she stared out at the congested mess of cars in the intersection of Piazza Venezia and thanked all the deities she knew that she wasn't driving. And then immediately sent up a plea that Severus wouldn't be irritable to the point of making life completely miserable.

Subtly glancing over at her companion to see if she could read his thoughts on the impossible driving conditions, she noticed a man ambling over to them and assumed, correctly, that he was the one in possession of Severus' keys. He was perfect for a delivery job like this, too: brown hair, brown eyes, medium build, not handsome, but not ugly. In one word, ordinary.

"Your keys, S," the man said with a slight accent and dropped them into Severus' outstretched hand. "Have a safe drive. I hope your operation is successful."

To her surprise, Severus gave a small smile and a nod of thanks. "And yours as well, D."

The man returned the smile and strolled off towards the entrance of the bank.

Snape immediately turned towards the corner of the bank, clearly expecting Hermione to follow. Grumbling about how he could at least say something instead of being dramatic, she jogged after him.

They had been stuck in traffic for about fifteen minutes now. Getting through Piazza Venezia was a nightmare, at least for Hermione. She was positive that she was either going to be a witness to several brutal accidents or be a victim of one with Snape. The former spy, however, didn't seem to be bothered by it at all and gave the other native drivers a run for their money in daring and craziness.

But they left Piazza Venezia ten minutes ago and Hermione was finished being terrified in silence. Hoping to pass the time better and distract Severus from traffic trouble, she tentatively started a conversation.

"So, you know him?" she asked with feigned nonchalance and flinched when she felt his immediate annoyance.

"I knew it was too good to last," he muttered, barely audible. "Who, Granger? The man reading a newspaper in the car behind us? The one clipping his nails in the car to our left? How could I possibly know of whom you are speaking?" Snape growled as his hands tightened on the wheel.

Reasoning that she might as well continue what she started, Hermione sat up a little straighter and replied, "The man who gave you your keys."

"No, I call every man on the street D. Yes, of course I know him." Snape's left hand had moved off the wheel to rub the bridge of his nose. "If that is the only inane conversation that you can come up with Granger, it would be much preferred if you just. Stayed. Silent."

Bristling a little with anger and embarrassment, Hermione huffed and stared out the window. Snape shot a withering glance at her and then a pleading one at the heavens.

Twenty minutes later after a tense silence and too many tight turns to count, they were out of Rome on the A24. The Cadillac Eldorado ate up the road under them and easily outclassed the smaller, more practical (_and less stylish, _Hermione thought) cars around them. She had given up being offended in favour of taking in the sights with wide eyes. While there wasn't anything astoundingly beautiful around, it was something New To See. The trees outside only held her attraction for so long, though, so she returned to attempting to have a conversation. She had taken the opportunity the silence of the drive gave her to create a list of Niggling Thoughts That Require Answers. Without any preamble, she dove straight in.

"Why did you knock me out when you brought me back to your apartment?" That had been bothering Hermione ever since she had woken up. _He said he wouldn't hurt me, and he didn't- not that I wasn't prepared if he tried to- but it still doesn't make sense._ A smaller voice in her head finished that thought with _I trusted him_.

Severus was in a much better mood now that they were out of the city, so, to Hermione's surprise, he gave her a very straight-forward answer. It seemed as though he was expecting the question awhile ago. "I knew that you would most likely accept L.'s proposal, so I made sure that you would be well rested enough to concentrate. You have had a long day already. The last thing I need is a partner who is not able to keep up with me."

Deciding to ignore the last remark, she chose to see the thoughtfulness instead. "Thank you, then. All things considered, though, you could have warned me," She said, glaring at him and then haltingly added, "I supposed I do appreciate the rest now, and I'm sure I'll appreciate it even more later." After a pause, she moved on to the next item. "I don't have a lot of experience with this sort of thing- subterfuge. I mean, there was the war, but that was awhile ago and I'm afraid I've gotten rather rusty with paperwork."

It was Severus' turn to read through her statements to find the question. "I very much doubt, Miss Granger, that that will be an issue. I also doubt your statement about you being 'rusty'. Your mental prowess is...sufficient...and your eyes and ears still function, do they not? You will be observing and taking mental notes more than anything else. And judging by your blatant disregard of rules and other people's privacy, a trait that has apparently carried over from your school days," he drawled, "I have full confidence that you will discover what we need to know."

Hermione blushed and ducked her head a little. Eyeing her companion under lowered eyelids, she saw what could _almost_ be described as a humorous glint in his eyes.

They reached Villa D'Este as the sky was beginning to hint at sunset. Having driven the rest of the way in a combination of companionable silence or light questions, both Hermione and Severus entered the estate in moods much lighter than those with which they had left Rome.

Approaching the grounds, they ignored all the signs that pointed to the main entrance. Hermione was, by now, no longer surprised at this, but still watched with some excitement as Severus drove through a small archway surrounded by trees and climbing ivy. Continuing down a path lined by trees, they exited into a large circular driveway that screamed luxury, wealth, and, above all, prestige. The row of trees they had driven through widened around the driveway, tall and imposing in their watch over the entrance. Hermione noted with interest that the dirt road was infused with magic so it did not disturb the smooth ride of the car. In the middle of the clearing, she noticed a large marble fountain depicting a young man with three beasts standing triumphantly over a dead dragon.

'Is that fountain showing something specific? It looks like a myth of some sort, but I don't remember reading one involving characters like that,' Hermione said, peering out the window in an attempt to get a better look as they circled it.

'It depicts part of an Italian myth called Companions of the Forest. I believe it is known by Italian muggles, but to my knowledge, it is better known by the magical world, specifically purebloods. At one time, perhaps even still, the Habsburgs claimed that the protagonist was an ancestor of theirs.'

Severus stopped at the back of the fountain in front of a long set of stairs that led up to a magnificent house of stone. It towered above the tallest of the trees and even from the car Hermione could see the work and consideration that went into its construction. She stared in awe at the reliefs carved near the imposing pillars that marked the entryway.

Eyeing the attendant waiting at the bottom of the stairs, Severus stepped out of the car.

"Shall we?"

A/N: Once again, I would like to apologize for the delay (albeit expected) in posting this chapter. Next week should be back on schedule again. Thank you to all those who reviewed and pointed out inconsistencies. Much appreciated! The websites I looked at to get an idea about Rome were the following: , the wandering around Rome section and .com, the First Impressions of Rome! entry. Just stick these into google or type them in with a period instead of.. I also watched a video on youtube entitled Crazy Rome Traffic Intersection – Piazza Venezia. As for Villa D'Este, I recommend looking at the pictures in the Google World Wonders Project. It will give you a basic sense of the majesty of the place. I will be making up what the magical part of the estate looks like based on the style of the actual villa (which I have never been to). Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Eyeing the attendant waiting at the bottom of the stairs, Severus stepped out of the car. _

"_Shall we?"_

As the pair approached the staircase, the attendant inclined his head in respect. "Signore, Signora, welcome to Villa D'Este. The arciduca and arciduchessa are expecting you. First, however, I will show you to your rooms. Please, this way."

Hermione and Severus duly followed the attendant, who had gone up the stairs and stopped in front of a towering, incredibly ornate brass door. Taking care to hide the majority of his wand work from the pair next to him, the attendant proceeded to trace a series of complicated runes over the door. After a final whispered word, both doors noiselessly opened to admit the group.

"I am afraid you will have to notify a member of the main staff should you wish to leave the grounds during the evening or early morning," the man apologized, as the heavy doors closed behind them. "These main doors are locked and warded one hour before sunset and open again one hour before sunrise. Should you desire to stay for some time after your...business...is complete, I am sure you will not experience this limitation. I imagine the extra security will be reduced during that time."

Severus' brow creased. "When have these measures been put in place? Before or after the murders?"

"I am not permitted to speak of these matters, signore. I believe that you will receive all your answers in the meeting with the arciduca and arciduchessa."

Continuing in silence, Severus and Hermione followed the attendant through the reception area and down a long marble hallway. It was filled with doorways; many were open, but some were shut and seemed to shimmer with the amount of wards on them. At last, the group turned to go through a door on their left at the end of the hallway. They entered a room that left Hermione astounded at the complexity. The walls, filled with detailed murals depicting hunting and other nature scenes, were beautiful enough to challenge the bronze doors in elegance.

"This is the guest wing." The attendant stopped in front of a large circular stair that curved up around half of the room. "The entrance to the main dining hall is through that door." He pointed to a door across from where he stood. "Feel free to explore the other entrances. There are several house elves available for your use that can take you directly to any room in this wing, the main library, and the main dining hall."

He continued up the staircase with Hermione and Severus trailing behind. The hallway they found themselves in now was forest green with beautiful hardwood floors and a detailed green runner carpet. The attendant stopped at the first door on the left. "Signora, here is your room. I hope you find everything agreeable. The name of your house elf for the duration of your stay is Serva. The arciduca and arciduchessa request your presence in fifteen minutes. Call your elf when you are ready." Turning to Severus, he gestured. "This way, signore."

Hermione stood by her door and watched as Severus was shown to the third door on the right. Satisfied that she knew where she could find him, she entered her room.

It was everything she could have ever hoped to find in a bedroom. It had a hardwood floor like that of the hallway , but had purple as the dominant colour. A canopy bed welcomed her in and the balcony overlooking the gardens with a writing desk next to it begged her to stay. Opening the closet to the left of the bed, she found a select number of dresses already waiting for her. Noting their formality, she decided they must have been stocked for her. Fingering one of the dresses, she wondered if the Habsburgs knew her dress size. _Probably charmed to fit me when I wear them_. Tilting her head, she couldn't help but feel a little offended about the assumption that she wouldn't bring appropriate attire.

Pursing her lips, Hermione turned and entered a door on her right. There she found a black marble bathroom with different products lined up on the counter for her use. Hermione smiled, admitting to herself that whatever else happened while she was here, the benefits for this job (_or whatever I should call it_) were excellent.

Severus was already inside and enjoying a drink when Hermione entered the library of the arciduchessa, which Serva had left her outside of moments ago. He was alone in the room and sat in one of the red leather wingback chairs by a large window that overlooked a different section of the garden.

"Where are the duke and duchess?" Hermione asked, walking over to him.

"I imagine they were waiting for you to arrive before they came." He picked up a bottle that sat next to his glass. "Campari?" He offered.

"You helped yourself to their stuff?" she whispered forcefully while looking around nervously. "Put it down! You don't know when they're getting here and _I_ don't want to make a bad first impression." She took the bottle from him and put it on the sideboard.

"If Campari is not to your tastes, Serva can bring you a drink of your preference."

Hermione started at the female voice and turned to see the arciduca and arciduchessa enter the room.

"Please, sit. I would prefer not to take more time on this than is necessary," the arciduca gestured and three more matching chairs appeared next to the one Severus occupied.

Taking the seat across from Hermione, the arciduchessa studied her and Severus solemnly. The arciduca stood behind the last empty chair and gripped the back of the seat, letting silence take over the room a moment before speaking.

"We are not in the habit of allowing outsiders to interfere with family business," he said, his face betraying no emotion. "Unfortunately, recent circumstances have dictated that it would be prudent on our parts to do so." The arciduca suddenly swept around his chair and sat. Raising his chin and daring a contradiction, he continued. "I will therefore have an unbreakable vow from both of you that you will not reveal any family secrets discovered during your investigation without the explicit permission from an immediate member of the family."

Severus shot up out of his seat. "I am afraid, _arciduca_, that you must find someone else to look into this matter for you," he growled. "I have been the victim of an unbreakable vow before and I tell you never again." His intense fury had taken his voice down almost to a biting whisper and now he stood there, challenging the arciduca.

Hermione watched the exchange, skin prickling at the magical outbursts from the clash of wills. She bit her lip and had just about gathered courage to say something when the arciduchessa intervened.

"Signore, your position is noted and understood. However, you must understand ours as well. We are an important family who wishes to protect ourselves. We have no knowledge of the two of you, not even your true names; how can we fully trust you? The best guarantee we have is from the old friend who sent you to us, but that only goes so far."

Hermione watched as the two men slowly disengaged and felt the tension begin to bleed out of the room. The arciduchessa looked at her husband for a moment and then back at Severus.

"Signore, as the unbreakable vow is so distasteful to you, would a wand oath be acceptable?" After a brief pause, Severus inclined his head in agreement. "Excellent. Then repeat these words: I vow never to knowingly or unknowingly reveal Habsburg family secrets discovered during my investigation without the explicit permission of a descendent of the main lineage of the Habsburg family."

The four of them took out their wands. Severus' wand met the tip of the arciduca's and Hermione's met that of the arciduchessa's. After the words had been spoken and the wands were stowed, the arciduchessa spoke again.

"The first murder was about one month ago. Our most trusted advisor was the victim. The household was all awake when a house elf found the body. He was lying in his bed. His throat had been slashed. I saw the body when..." she faltered, closing her eyes in pain. "He was with my family for a very long time. Forgive me." The arciduca placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

Hermione looked at the arciduchessa, sharing her pain. Severus moved ahead with questions.

"I am sorry for your loss. Were there any events that coincided with his killing? Anything that he was advising you on? Something important that he was working on?"

The arciduca spoke this time. "He had just finished assisting us with a beneficial muggle program, although we personally feel it more beneficial to wizards and witches. We attempted to have parents stress muggle history more when educating their children. Eventually, the program would have spread to schools as well, we hoped."

Hermione smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Was it very successful?"

The arciduchessa smiled at her in return. "Unfortunately, no." The arciduca cut in. "The death of our advisor put a shadow over the proceedings. It became more difficult to gain support for the program."

Hermione's disappointment etched itself on her face. After a moment she asked, "I believe we were told there was another murder as well?"

"That occurred about two weeks ago. This time, a distant cousin of the arciduca was killed. He was trying to continue the work of our advisor."

Severus' lips thinned. "It will be very difficult to investigate with this amount of delay. Why have you only contacted us now?"

"The arciduchessa received a note several days ago. It warned us to reconsider our recent activities."

Hermione cocked her head. "What was it referring to? The program?"

The arciduca's face, previously creased with the retelling of recent events, smoothed out. "We do not know. We do not deal with madmen and have no idea as to what that note implied. I do not want my wife to be the next victim."

Hermione nodded, compassion all over her face. She looked over at Severus, only to see his eyes searching the arciduca.

Both the arciduca and arciduchessa rose. "We have invited several people to dinner tonight. They are acquaintances of the family," the arciduchessa said.

"They are useful," Severus stated bluntly.

"Yes, if that is the term you would prefer. It is entirely possible that they are involved in this affair."

"We want all of your investigating done within a week. There are several important policies that are being unveiled after that. And be discrete above all else," the arciduca commanded, eyeing Severus and Hermione.

"Your house elves will summon you for dinner in one hour," the arciduchessa murmured as she glided out of the room with her husband, leaving behind a determined Hermione and a puzzled Severus.

A/N: Sorry the chapter was a little later today...I made up for it with length! Things are moving along and more characters are now entering the scene. The wand oath I have included in this chapter has been borrowed from general knowledge. I do not know who first had the idea; if anyone does, please let me know and I will give them credit. As always, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and if there are any issues, please feel free to leave a review and I will respond as soon as I am able. The next chapter will be up within a week and a half.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_'Your house elves will summon you for dinner in one hour,' the arciduchessa murmured as she glided out of the room with her husband, leaving behind a determined Hermione and a puzzled Severus._

Forty-five minutes later, Hermione opened the door of her room to find a distinctly annoyed Snape. With a scowl on his face, he pushed past her and towered in front of her window, gazing at the complex gardens before him.

'Yes, of course, please, invade my room. Feel free to dig through my luggage during your stay.' Crossing her arms, Hermione gave a saccharine smile.

Severus ignored her completely and continued staring out the window. 'It does not make sense,' he finally proclaimed.

'What doesn't?' Hermione asked, her curiosity piqued.

'A pureblood family funding a beneficial muggle program. Does that not strike you as unusual? The family is one of the oldest pureblood ones with a reputation build on that...' Severus lapsed into silence.

'I'll give you that, but perhaps they were trying to fix their reputation after the war or it's Ministry-mandated that they provide funding. There has been a number of reparations imposed upon pureblood families across Europe. Perhaps the Habsburgs are included in that.' Hermione stood and walked over to him. 'Besides, I think this is a wonderful thing. There have been many muggle families left homeless from the destruction who could certainly use some help, at least indirectly, from the wizarding world. Not to mention that most wizards and witches could use some awareness of how they are affecting the rest of the population.'

'Thank you, Miss Granger, for the lecture. I am sure I was unaware of these facts before hearing your fascinating oration,' Snape sneered.

'If you don't want an answer, _Mr. Snape_, then don't ask a question,' Hermione retorted.

'It was rhetorical, you chit. For once in your life, Granger, will you not parrot research and pre-formed opinions and think about what you heard and saw in the meeting?' Snape implored, turning away from the window.

'What was there to see? Or miss, for that matter.' She frowned, trying to remember any details she hadn't taken into account. 'It was just a meeting. Everything sounded factual and realistic; I don't understand why they would invent or change anything.'

His eyes bore into her. 'The _arciduca_ belongs to one of the oldest pureblood families in the world, not just Europe. Do you have any idea of the prestige and responsibility that comes with that? How many people scrutinize his actions? How many families he has control over?' He paused, lips tightening. 'No, you don't, do you.' He surged forward as Hermione frowned and started to explain. 'How much time have you spent studying pureblood ideology? None, I believe.'

Hermione interrupted angrily. 'What is there to study? I have had enough encounters with Lucius Malfoy- not to mention being tortured by his 'friends'- to know that their 'ideology' created a group of inbred, bigoted, privileged madmen.'

'And by that same logic, I can assume that muggle beliefs from centuries past created a population of superstitious, ill-mannered, incompetent excuses for humans,' Severus smoothly countered. 'Not all purebloods still adhere to past beliefs and most of the purebloods you have encountered have taken the most radical parts of that ideology to make excuses for morally abhorrent actions. Contrary to popular belief and the prejudice that Hogwarts seems to encourage, purebloods structured their society to encourage harmonious relations and protect themselves from the rest of the world. It was not based solely on blood purity.' Severus turned away from her and walked towards the door. 'In time, I believe it may have been possible to include muggles and muggleborns in that structure. But there has been too much prejudice on both sides- something which you and your _friends_ had a hand in perpetrating- and too many wars.' He opened the door, his back to her. 'I will leave you to consider your stance on blood relations before dinner tonight. It will be impossible to work with you if you insist on operating with the mindset that the pureblood society holds no knowledge or worth for you.' With that parting shot, he quietly left the room.

A/N: I am horrendously sorry for the long delay in updating and the shorter chapter; I have been caught in the crossfire of multiple midterms. Thank you so much for sticking with me. I really appreciate all of the reviews and I will try to update as soon as possible (which should be sooner rather than later with Thanksgiving break)! The wonderful duj has agreed to beta some of my chapters if she finds time to in her busy schedule, so I would love to give her a huge thank you for the effort alone. Have a wonderful week and, to my American readers, have a very happy Thanksgiving!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_He opened the door, his back to her. 'I will leave you to consider your stance on blood relations before dinner tonight. It will be impossible to work with you if you insist on operating with the mindset that the pureblood society holds no knowledge or worth for you.' With that parting shot, he quietly left the room._

That night, a surprisingly subdued Hermione met Severus outside of the drawing room. As she silently approached him, Severus took the opportunity to appraise her outfit. She wore a set of traditional pureblood robes in a dark green. He raised an approving eyebrow at her choice.

'I was not aware you had invested in traditional garb, Ms. Granger.'

'I didn't,' she replied guardedly. 'It was provided for me.'

'Then it was wise of you to follow the wardrobe suggestion of your hosts. Shall we?' He held out his arm for her to take.

Several of the other guests were already inside and nursing cordials before dinner. Most were men, but there were several women, some of whom Hermione supposed to be wives. They were all dressed finer than she, but in the same style and Hermione felt relief steal over her as she remembered her desire to wear a muggle garment. She tensed as Severus unexpectedly leaned closer to her.

'These are all very influential people. I know many of them from my new line of work. They know me as Servas Ward; you should also address me as such. I will address you as Jane Green.' Not letting her interrupt, he lowered his voice even more, adding, 'I took the liberty of casting my untraceable glamour on you when we were in Rome.' Hermione narrowed her eyes, lecture at the ready. 'You can express outrage later. Now, whom do you not recognize?' Severus murmured, his eyes on the guests before them.

Hermione huffed, but let her gaze travel around the room, smiling at those whose eyes she accidentally met. 'I recognize the young man by the fireplace- the one with the impeccable black hair. He is the head of the Italian heritage preservation department. His name is Vincenzo Gallo, yes?' At Severus' nod, she continued. 'Who is the woman next to him?'

'A pureblood socialite. She is working quite _closely_ with Signore Gallo. Her husband is the man in the leather chair there. His name is Signore Barone, but you will often hear him called _cornuto_, mostly by his competitors and enemies.'

Hermione followed Severus' gaze to a greying man hunched over in a chair and engaged in what appeared to be serious talk with an older woman.

Upon seeing the woman, Hermione frowned slightly in recognition. 'That's not the English ambassador, is it? Why is s_he_ here?'

Severus quirked an eyebrow. 'To tell the truth, Miss Green, I have no idea. I imagine that we will find out, however.'

Before Hermione could inquire after the others in the room, an older woman in unflatteringly tight yellow robes bustled in front of them. 'Still lurking in doorways, Servas? You never did have any manners.'

Severus' face tightened into a forced half smile as he gave her a stilted nod. 'Signora Sanna, may I introduce my colleague, Miss Jane Green.'

'How nice. Green...I do not believe I am familiar with that name. Is your family a small one, dear?' Signora Sanna smiled condescendingly.

Hermione returned her smile. 'Not terribly small. You must not have visited Britain recently.'

The woman gave Hermione one last smile communicating her unspoken disdain before focusing on Severus.

'I must say, I was not expecting to see you in this company. Do you not normally avoid these sorts of gatherings, Servas?'

'Normally, signora, you would be correct. However, the arciduca and arciduchessa insisted and it would have been unwise to refuse. If you'll excuse us, I have some more introductions to make,' Severus said, bowing once again and placing Hermione's arm in his.

'I like her,' Hermione mused. 'If only because she gives you such a hard time.'

'If you knew half of the sorts of meddling she accomplishes in her free hours, you would despise yourself for saying that.'

She shot him a inquisitive glance that he instantly quelled with a look. 'Perhaps I will enlighten you later. Come.'

Severus gave a polite bow to the last man Hermione did not know. His weary face and body hid in a set of exquisite deep black velvet robes. Hermione supposed they were the kind Severus would have owned during his Hogwarts days, had he made more money and not worked around volatile ingredients and careless students. _For all I know, he owns a set now that matches these,_ she thought.

'Signore Sanna, may I introduce my colleague, Miss Jane Green.'

'It is my pleasure to meet you, Miss Green. _Mi dispiace_; I cannot stand. My body has decided to grow old without my permission. But it is not so old that I cannot appreciate how lovely you look.'

Hermione smiled prettily. 'I am honoured to make your acquaintance, signore.'

Severus stepped forward, giving the man a much more gracious smile than the one bestowed moments ago on his wife. 'You are looking well, signore.'

'You don't have to lie to me, Servas. The only kind of 'well' I look is 'well beyond my age'. My wife has not helped matters either. I believe you just met her, yes?' he asked, amused. The amusement grew into laughter as he saw the smile on Hermione's face tighten. 'You must pardon the signora. She has become slightly jealous in her older age.'

Before Hermione could think of a suitable reply, a chorus of bells sounded and the double doors to Hermione's right smoothly swung inwards.

Signore Sanna murmured a spell and rose, excusing himself to retrieve his wife. Severus turned to Hermione.

'Miss Green?' he said, offering his arm.

Hermione took it gently and they joined the other pairs who were filing into the mahogany dining room. The large chandelier tastefully surrounded by hovering candles provided just enough light for the guests to see their plates. Severus guided Hermione to her chair in between Vincenzo Gallo and Signore Sanna before standing behind his own seat across from her. She frowned thoughtfully as she recognized that the seating arrangement was borrowed from the muggle formal dining traditions. As everyone took their assigned places, Hermione saw that the chairs at both ends of the table remained empty, presumably for the hosts that were absent from the drawing room.

The arciduca and arciduchessa chose that moment to enter the room. All the guests politely bowed and curtsied except for Hermione, who awkwardly followed their example a moment later. Once the hosts sat, the guests followed and light conversation began to flow with the arrival of the antipasto course. Hermione decided she would wait and observe before reaching for some of the bruschetta on her plate.

'Do you not care for bruschetta?' Hermione looked to her left to see Vincenzo Gallo holding a piece and smirking at her. 'I had thought that at least bread would be palatable for you English.'

She resisted the urge to scowl at him à la Severus. 'I do like it.' Hermione picked it up and took a bite to prove her words. Her senses sang with the flavours of fresh garlic, fruity olive oil, and crisp tomatoes and she swore that the wizarding world grew their food in entirely different ways.

'I do not believe we have been introduced,' Vincenzo said, his smirk morphing into something more sleazy.

'Jane Green, very pleased to meet you,' Hermione responded, taking a split second to remember her assumed name. 'You are Signore Gallo, yes?'

'Per favore, Vincenzo,' he said, kissing her hand. 'I thought Servas was your colleague, not your husband.'

Hermione looked across to see a very stony-faced Severus watching her. Further down the table, Signora Barone wore an identical face. 'He is my colleague. And I thought Signora Barone was a collaborator, not a conquest.'

'We are collaborating, as you put it, but she is important to me for other reasons as well,' Vincenzo said with a steely laugh.

'She is certainly a powerful woman. I'm sure you appreciate her in a way her husband does not,' Hermione continued carefully.

'And I am sure you should not be rude and ignore Signore Sanna during our _primo_ course.' Vincenzo promptly turned and began talking to Signore Barone on his right.

Hermione bit her bottom lip and instead of conversing directly, focused her attention on the gnocchi in front of her.

'Signore Gallo can be quite rude, Miss Green. However, perhaps you should have saved your questions for when Signore Barone was farther away.'

Hermione gave Signore Sanna a relieved smile. 'He irked me and I have been known to not watch my tongue around people who do that.'

Signore Sanna returned her smile. 'Never did I say he did not deserve those questions.' He sighed, continuing, 'I certainly do not remember sharing a bed with someone- a woman, no less- to gain power. Yet, he is performing a most beneficial service.'

Hermione ate a large forkful of gnocchi to stifle a sarcastic reply. Composing herself for information gathering, she asked, 'What beneficial service?'

'Signore Gallo is pressuring the most influential pureblood families to remodel their estates to represent the way they looked at the height of pureblood power. This has upset some families, mostly because of the cost, I believe. However, it is important to hold onto tradition and heritage.'

Hermione schooled her face to show only a polite amount of interest. 'Is that why he has been invited to dinner?'

'Yes, it must be. The Habsburgs are one of the most important pureblood families in Italy. Right now, the estate is disgraceful, muggles running about ruining priceless antiquities.'

Hermione felt her distaste for the man grow, but continued with her questions. 'Were there not always muggles?'

'No, of course not. The family sold part of the estate years ago when the head of the family at that time lost a significant amount of money. Certainly I understand that they have to live, but I would have held onto all of the estate at any cost.'

Hermione gave him a noncommittal 'mm' and turned back to her food, now the _secondo _course. Anticipating the osso buco and large porcini mushrooms beautifully laid in front of her, she let her mind forget about Signore Sanna, at least for the first bite.

The arciduchessa soon interrupted her bliss, though. As she shakily stood, the noise died down and the men politely stood with her. Hermione caught Severus' eye as she noticed how pale the woman was.

'Please, continue without me. I bid you all buona sera,' she murmured with a faint smile, blue-tinged hands clenching her seat. Unsteadily, she walked to the door, closing it softly behind her.

Hermione looked back across the table to see the arciduca frowning and sending a servant to accompany her. Severus had already left his place at the table. He muttered a word to the arciduca and rigidly motioned for Hermione to join him. Bewildered, Hermione pardoned herself and followed. It wasn't until she closed the door and saw the arciduchessa collapsed on the floor of the drawing room that Hermione realized something was terribly wrong.

A/N: Thank you all so much for your lovely, encouraging reviews. It's really wonderful to see how people are responding to this story and I am encouraged beyond belief! Part of this chapter was written earlier, but it needed the flow (not to mention the cliff hanger) that came with the longer length, something which certainly contributed to the delay. The names- real and false- have been specially chosen for each character (a side note for any of my readers who are interested in that). Another thank you goes out to duj for her help. I wish you all happy holidays and a very happy and safe new year!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Hermione looked back across the table to see the arciduca frowning and sending a servant to accompany her. Severus had already left his place at the table. He muttered a word to the arciduca and rigidly motioned for Hermione to join him. Bewildered, Hermione pardoned herself and followed. It wasn't until she closed the door and saw the arciduchessa collapsed on the floor of the drawing room that Hermione realized something was terribly wrong._

Hermione collapsed in a chair in the arciduca's study. The past several hours had been exhausting. Fortuitously, Severus had had an idea of the poison used. He was able to stabilize the arciduchessa until he finished brewing an antidote. Hermione sighed, too tired to move after helping him. If he hadn't known that it was an older poison... Hermione shook her head, clearing the thought. He did know, somehow, and that was the important thing. Now it was only a matter of time to see if the antidote worked. The door to the study opened and she looked up expectantly. Seeing Severus, she stood.

'How is she?'

'Better. I believe we brewed the correct antidote, but only the morning will tell. I would do more extensive scans, but I believe the magic could negatively interfere with the poison.' Severus took the seat next to the one Hermione had just vacated. One hand absent-mindedly massaged a temple. 'Fortunately, you have not become completely incompetent at potions, something which may have saved her.'

Hermione nodded and gave a small smile, sitting as well. Silence encompassed them briefly, as both become lost in thought. Suddenly, Hermione asked, 'How did you know which poison it was? I haven't seen that exact reaction before.'

'You are not privy to the knowledge of the older pureblood poisons.'

'There are old recipes floating around in each family for poisons? How to knock off your enemy in three easy steps?'

'Not quite as crude as that, but yes. Pureblood families would have their own poisons created for them by famous potions masters or someone in the family who dabbled in poisons,' Severus said, dropping back into his lecturing habits. 'These poisons would range from the friendlier warnings to the delayed death, which was to avoid putting suspicion on the family, of course. The deadly poisons would all be nasty and usually untraceable once they had taken hold of their victim. The warnings, on the other hand, would have very noticeable symptoms so as to make sure the victim knew that they were lucky to escape with their life.'

Hermione grimaced. 'I am assuming that since we saw the blue-tinged hands and paleness that the arciduchessa was given a warning?'

'Yes.'

Hermione nodded. 'There are so many candidates...it could have been anyone,' she said, remembering that each of the guests wished the Habsburgs harm. 'Since each family has its own poison, would it be possible to trace this one?'

Eyes glinting, Severus leaned in towards her. 'That, Miss Green, is what we will be doing tomorrow with our time. My suspicion right now is that it may be from an unexpected source.' Hermione gave a small, but eager, smile at the thought of the chase. 'Bear in mind, however, that many of these poisons have been designed to be difficult to trace back to the family- including the warning poisons. Whatever information we find will come from possibly speculative sources and I doubt our guests will deliver up family secrets so easily,' he cautioned.

'How did you know to make the antidote you did, then, if these poisons cannot be traced back to the family and the recipes themselves are highly guarded?'

'Testing and an educated guess, Miss Green. I will see you in the library after breakfast.'

Hermione entered the library the next morning to find Severus muttering to himself and surrounded by dusty tomes, a mostly empty cup of tea, and a mostly full plate of breakfast. Not waiting for him to pause in his internal conversation, she asked, 'How's the arciduchessa?'

'Fine, she's fine. The antidote worked.' His eyes and fingers never broke from skimming pages.

'Excellent,' Hermione beamed. 'Where do I start?'

'You may start...' he flipped a page, '...with Sanna.' He gestured towards one of the thinner tomes on the table.

Sitting across from him, Hermione pulled the book towards her, eager to learn more about the people she met last night. _If nothing else, I can hold shameful family pasts above their heads at the next dinner party_.

Three families later, Hermione closed her book on the Gallo's with a thud and a sigh. 'I haven't found anything that matches with our case. Nothing,' she emphasized dully. 'Any luck?'

'None.' Severus said, shutting his book as well.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. 'I thought I found it, once. But it just didn't quite match. It was so close. The blue-tinged hands matched the symptoms, but the antidote was completely off.'

Severus' eyes lit up. 'Which family?'

'Sanna. I remember thinking how lucky it was that I had found the poison in my first book, until I realized it didn't match.'

'Show me the page,' Severus bit out in barely controlled excitement.

Hermione reached across for the book, scrambling for the page. 'Here.'

Quickly scanning the page, Severus stood, slamming the book as he did so. 'Yes, this is it!' He went over to her side. 'The poisoner knew enough about the symptoms of these poisons that he could disguise his work. All he did was borrow that symptom, which comes from the Glumbumble fluid mixed with a little belladonna.'

Hermione, frowning with worry, looked up at him. 'Then where did the poison come from?' she said slowly, more of a statement than a question. 'Who did you suspect?'

Severus went over to an ornate, locked box sitting on the far end of the table. Opening it, he withdrew an equally beautiful book, but one whose protection charms desperately needed renewal. He walked back to Hermione, handing the book to her.

'I convinced the arciduca to let me borrow this when the arciduchessa started convulsing. It contains all of the recipes for their poisons. Our eyes can only see the less harmful ones, but it gave me what I needed.'

The book flipped open to a page more heavily creased than the others. 'Aconite, shrivelfig, rat tails...these match the ingredients you were muttering about!'

'Yes, even the rare ones are on there, the ones I had to have you look up counterparts to.'

Hermione flipped to one of the first pages. 'This book belongs to the Habsburgs.'

'Yes. The poisoner was not one of the guests at the dinner party. It was someone with a fair knowledge of what wouldn't interact poorly in a potion and it was someone with access to this book, which the arciduca has assured me is- and was- locked up and heavily protected. It had to be someone very close with the Habsburg family,' Severus said solemnly.

'Or one of the Habsburgs themselves.'

A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews for the last chapter. I enjoyed reading each and every one. As I'm sure you've noticed, this chapter has appeared rather later than my others (hopefully just as exciting, however). I fear that it is time to cast away my denial and admit to myself and all of my oh-so-patient readers that this update speed may be the norm for awhile. I'm doing my best with night classes and work, but I don't want to keep people's hopes up that there will be an update after a week. That being said, I will be able to keep to this once a month update schedule at the very least. I would like to thank my beta, the wonderful duj for helping me out and all of you again for reading. The mystery is already planned out at this point, so every question that comes up will receive an answer. I hope you have a wonderful February!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Hermione flipped to one of the first pages. 'This book belongs to the Habsburgs.'_

_'Yes. The poisoner was not one of the guests at the dinner party. It was someone with a fair knowledge of what wouldn't interact poorly in a potion and it was someone with access to this book, which the arciduca has assured me is- and was- locked up and heavily protected. It had to be someone very close with the Habsburg family,' Severus said solemnly._

_'Or one of the Habsburgs themselves.'_

Sitting across from his wife's sick bed, the arciduca stared into space. Worry and sleeplessness were etched on his face. The woman he loved with his entire soul, whom he would give anything to, do anything for, had almost died. He mentally grasped onto the _almost_, reassuring himself for the hundredth time that day that she was still with him. His mind moved to skimming over everything: the threats, the fear. This ultimate act was not to be born. Whom could he trust? The gossiping servants, some of whom fought his rule? The other families, who sought his power? The well-meaning strangers from L.? No. Setting his jaw, he stood slowly and went to his wife's desk where he pulled out a small mirror from an inner pocket of his robe.

Turning away from the bed, he whispered, 'Signore, I need you here. There have been some...developments. It is too much for me to do this alone. I would not ask if it were otherwise. I'm aware you are in the Americas, but there is no one else. Please.'

Hermione shifted restlessly in her bed. Worry for the arciduchessa and spinning thoughts on the identity of the poisoner had deprived her of sleep. Sitting up, she pushed her hair back from her face and sighed. Deciding there was no use lying here when she was clearly getting little sleep at best, Hermione slid out of bed, donned her robe and slippers, and grabbed her wand. Only a few stars twinkled now in the sky and a light grey was slowly bleeding in from the horizon.

The empty, silent corridor seemed to frown on sound, so it was with the utmost stealth that Hermione slipped out of her room. Noiselessly shutting the door, she wandered down to the library in hopes of attempting once more to put this case together.

Her numerous trips to the library had brought her feet familiarity, and they guided her, leaving her mind free to bury itself in details of the case. Passing through the main room of the guest wing, a sudden soft swish brought her senses back into sharp focus. Hermione froze, listening. Hearing nothing, she chalked it up to her apparently over active imagination. But as she moved, she heard another sound, that of a door latch locking into place. This time Hermione kept moving. _There's someone else here. Either that, or an animal that knows how to close doors. In any case, it's far too early for anyone to be sneaking around_.

She changed her course for one of the other rooms instead that lay closer to the circular staircase. Hiding in the shadows by the staircase, she lay in wait and scanned the room for the mysterious occupant. The silence grew more deafening with each minute until- finally- she saw a something shifting at the other end of the room. A shadow straightened, paused, then swished quietly out one of the doors.

Frowning, Hermione watched the person- _probably a man_, she thought- go, internally debating whether or not to follow him. After a brief pause, she disillusioned herself and went through the same door. Fortunately for her, the hallway beyond it had only one door at the end. Opening it, Hermione shivered at the cold morning air rushing in. A beautifully organized garden lay before her. It was not that large compared to the other gardens the villa boasted, yet it was composed of eight square sections. Each was surrounded by tall trees and appeared to contain a different object in its centre. Peering anxiously for the person she saw earlier, Hermione caught him barrelling into the second division on the left.

She flew down the stairs as adrenaline rushed through her. Mentally preparing herself for an encounter, Hermione took out her wand and began recalling all the defensive spells she ever knew, along with a few of the offensive. Reaching the bottom, she hesitated just a moment to orient herself before continuing her pursuit. The trees that seemed tall even when she was up by the house now loomed over her threateningly as she ran.

Hermione slowed once she passed the first division and saw the entrance to the second. Heart pounding, she cast a defensive charm on herself and crept towards the opening in the hedges. She could hear the person digging and shifting dirt and other objects around as she neared. Hermione stood right outside the opening now and gathered her mental strength around her. Just then, the digging stopped. A whispered phrase and soft creaking replaced it. _It's now or never,_ she thought.

Whirling into the square, she saw a man vanish into a hole in the ground. 'Blast!' She ran towards the hole, which was rapidly shrinking shut. Pointing her wand down into it, she yelled, 'Stupefy!' A sharp pain on her own skull and darkness responded.

An hour later, a tall greying man strode up the steps to the main entrance of Villa D'Este. The same servant that greeted Hermione and Severus stood waiting for him at the top.

Bowing deeply, the servant murmured, 'Signore, it is my pleasure to welcome you to Villa D'Este. Please, follow me.'

'No welcome is needed.'

Smiling briefly with a slight nod, the servant turned to unlock the door. The man's eyes followed every movement of his wand.

'I hope you had a successful trip, signore,' the servant said, guiding him inside.

'Of course. You know I did.'

'Yes, signore. The arciduchessa has instructed me to lead you to your room. She has assigned you the visitor's suite at the end of the guest room corridor. If that is not acceptable-'

'That will be fine, maggiordomo. Right now, I want to see the arciduca.'

'He is in his study at the moment, signore. I will take you there, if it pleases you.'

They walked in silence through the many hallways to the arciduca's study. The visitor's eyes swept the path as they went. Finally, they stopped in front of the door.

His hand on the door handle, the man paused. 'The...incident. Is it serious?' His stately bearing betrayed nothing.

The servant seemed to shrink into himself ever so slightly. He replied haltingly, 'No, signore, not at all. I believe it will resolve itself.'

'Good. I would not like to hear otherwise.'

Opening the door, he entered the study. The arciduca looked up at the sound and a quick, intense look of relief passed across his face.

'Prozio. I am so glad you have come.'

'Ennervate.'

Hermione's eyes blinked open to find a concerned Severus crouching over her. Disoriented and dizzy, she sat up slowly, looking around.

'Your head may hurt for awhile. You sustained a severe blow. Don't touch it,' he warned as her fingers inched back towards an area on her head that now pulsed insistently. 'I have some ointment and potions in my room that will heal it and ease the pain.' He proffered his hand in aid. 'Are you able to walk?'

She took his hand and staggered to her feet, leaning heavily on it for a moment before righting herself. 'Yes, I suppose I can as long as I have support.'

Nodding, Severus tucked her hand around his arm. 'If anyone sees us before we reach my room, we will say that you tripped during your morning walk.'

She murmured her agreement and they slowly made their way back.

To Hermione's relief, they reached Severus' room sans encounters. As the door closed behind them, she sagged onto the bed.

'Wait here. Try to stay alert. You'll be able to rest soon.' He withdrew into the bathroom, returning moments later with an ointment and two potions.

'Here. Take this one first. It will help with the pain.' Hermione shakily took it and swallowed it, immediately feeling the pulsing lessen. 'Turn around.' Blindly obeying, she faced away from him. 'You will feel a slight cooling sensation. The ointment will sterilize the wound and then begin to repair the skin.'

'How...?'

'I adapted another salve that only repaired the skin. In...earlier times, I often found it beneficial that this salve did both.' His fingers gently smoothed it over her wound and Hermione found herself relishing the sensation. She began to relax under the circular motion.

'This last potion is not necessary, but I believe that it would be very beneficial. It is a less severe version of Dreamless Sleep and will help catalyze the skin formation.'

'Is it addictive?'

'No. It merely has the same purpose as Dreamless Sleep. I have removed the more dangerous, addictive ingredients and replaced them will safer substitutes. You will not sleep long: only about half an hour.'

Hermione took the bottle from him and unstoppered it.

'Before you take it, however, I must know the basics of what happened. I need to know if there is anything urgent to deal with.'

'I saw a man and chased him to where you found me. He was sneaking out early in the morning. I thought he could be connected to everything. I think there were two of them and I didn't see one.'

'Did you recognize the any of them?' Severus' lips thinned and he leaned in eagerly.

'I only saw one. And no, I didn't. He vanished before I could get close enough to see him.'

His posture relaxed and leaned back. 'Take the potion. We will talk more when you wake.'

Hermione downed the potion and pulled herself further back onto his bed before drifting into a deep sleep.

A/N: Things are starting to take off! There should be some wonderful plot unfolding ahead. I believe I only have one note to make about this chapter: the word Prozio is Italian for great uncle (according to several different language sites). Thank you to all of my readers and a huge thank you to duj for catching my silly mistakes and giving me invaluable feedback. For those of you who love fantastic stories, her newest story Unexpected is a wonderful read! I highly encourage you to check it out. Have a very happy March celebrating Pi day, the Ides of March, St. Patrick's Day, Passover, Easter, losing an hour of sleep for Daylight Savings, and any other wonderful holidays I have neglected to mention.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Opening the door, he entered the study. The arciduca looked up at the sound and a quick, intense look of relief passed across his face._

_'Prozio. I am so glad you have come.'_

…_..._

_'Before you take it, however, I must know the basics of what happened. I need to know if there is anything urgent to deal with.'_

_'I saw a man and chased him to where you found me. He was sneaking out early in the morning. I thought he could be connected to everything. I think there were two of them and I didn't see one.'_

_'Did you recognize the any of them?' Severus' lips thinned and he leaned in eagerly._

_'I only saw one. And no, I didn't. He vanished before I could get close enough to see him.'_

_His posture relaxed and leaned back. 'Take the potion. We will talk more when you wake.'_

_Hermione downed the potion and pulled herself further back onto his bed before drifting into a deep sleep._

The arciduca rose from his desk as his prozio gave a short bow.

'You must be tired to have arrived so quickly from so far. Would you like any refreshments?' the arciduca asked, proffering a chair.

'No, grazie,' the man responded, sitting on the edge of the chair with his hands lightly dangling off the arms. 'Tell me what troubles you so much that you would summon me.'

'I did not intend it as a summons, Antioco; I only asked.' He paused. 'It's Silvia. She has been poisoned. You must have heard.'

'I did. How?'

'We do not know. It was during dinner-'

Antioco interjected. 'We?'

'Yes. There are some acquaintances of a close friend. They have been aiding me in this matter.'

Antioco's eyes narrowed. 'You let strangers interfere in family matters now?' He stood suddenly. 'Then I cannot help you.'

The arciduca grabbed his arm. 'You must! There is no one else.'

The other man shook him off. 'Clearly, there is. I have given you advice before. It has been disregarded. And now this. Use your strangers if you must. I wash my hands of this.'

'But you know I cannot follow your advice. Please,' the arciduca pleaded.

'If you want all of this to stop, you have only to drop your ridiculous projects. You are angering many old families and they will stop at nothing to see that the old ways are preserved.'

'I have my reasons for these 'ridiculous projects'. We will keep our traditions, but it will be a better world. Imagine: harmony between wizards and muggles. Something like the British fight against Voldemort would never happen again.' The arciduca clenched his fist and turned away in sudden frustration. 'But I will not- cannot- sacrifice Silvia for this world. I am asking you to protect her until this storm passes. I trust you.'

Antioco silently scrutinized the arciduca. Slowly, he nodded. 'It is foolish and weak to trust anyone, especially family. Your father should have taught you better. Nevertheless, I will help you.'

The arciduca's eyes bore into him. 'Thank you. I will not forget this.' He paused. ' I know you are not fond of the arciduchessa.'

'No, I am not. I will only guard her within my abilities. Any other threats to you, your staff, or your...projects...are your concern.' Antioco gave another short bow and left.

Closing the door silently behind him, he beckoned to the maggiordomo.

'Signore?'

'Dario, I have been instructed by his _eminence_ to protect his wife.' The attendant frowned in confusion. 'You will make sure the earlier incident resolves itself. I do not want to be here longer than necessary. Make sure Silvia still receives the care she deserves.'

Alarm grabbed the maggiordomo. 'But, signore, your promise-!'

Antioco wandlessly silenced him and leaned in angrily. 'Then make sure I do not violate it.' He released his _silencio._ 'Go.' The maggiordomo steeply bowed. 'Oh, and remember Dario, silence is a virtue.'

Hermione awoke feeling refreshed. Rolling over, she noticed an unfamiliar nightstand flooded in afternoon light.

'How is your head?'

Hermione experimentally touched her wound and was pleasantly surprised to feel no pain. 'Much better, thank you,' she said, sitting up. 'That salve is wonderful. Hopefully I won't need it again, but no guarantees in this line of work. I might have to find some way to tempt you to give me my own stock.'

'If you decide to cease investigating dangerous situations on your own without informing anyone, you most likely will not need your own stock. But I will not dissuade you from trying to tempt me,' he said, giving her a half smile to temper his words.

Grinning at him in return, Hermione shook her head. 'It didn't look that bad. If I knew what I was getting into, I would have retrieved you. As it was, had I gone back, I probably would have lost him.'

'You are sure it was a man?'

'Yes. Well, mostly sure. The person I was following had the build of a man and moved like one. In any case, I know I saw a man with said person,' Hermione furrowed her brow and her lower lip made its way under her teeth.

'You told me the second man vanished before you could get close enough to see him, but was there anything familiar about him at all?' Severus pressed her.

'No, he was gone too quickly. I only saw his hair- mostly grey, some dark brown or black. Hair colour just isn't enough to go off of. Before the ground closed over his head I managed to fire off a _stupefy_. He may have fallen and sustained an injury from that. We can only hope.'

Severus nodded, absorbing the information. 'Was this the same man you were following?'

Tilting her head up, more of her lower lip succumbed to her teeth. After a moment, she slowly shook her head. 'I don't believe so. It couldn't have been. The man I initially followed moved differently from the man I saw later. The first was more furtive, somehow. More...it's hard to say. I would most likely recognize the movement if I saw it again.'

He leaned back, arms crossed. 'Very well. Now, for the question of the day, how in the bloody hell did you manage to get yourself brained by pottery?'

Looking slightly sheepish, Hermione mildly commented, 'Oh, was that what it was?'

'Yes, one of the heavier planters. Have you learned nothing? Where were your defensive spells?' Severus berated her.

'I cast one!' she protested heatedly. 'I don't know how he got past. For all I know he's a very powerful wizard or I failed to focus. I did get a little preoccupied with my new disappearing target.'

'You could have been killed,' he snapped. 'It seems you fail to understand that concept since you insist on treating this so lightly. I won't be responsible for my partner's death on her first case.'

'No one asked you to be!' Hermione glared at him. 'I'm not your student anymore. I'm responsible for my own decisions.' Severus glowered at her in icy silence. Giving up, she sighed. 'I'll be more careful. Thank you for your concern, even if I suspect it to be born from the desire to avoid paperwork. Assuming, of course, that L's organization even keeps records of who dies on the job.' A lip twitch met her comment.

'Not always. The paperwork takes far too much time.'

'I'll make sure I don't die, then.'

A/N: Thank you all for reading and your wonderful, encouraging reviews. I hope you enjoyed this newest update (a little later than I had planned). Thank you so much to my beta duj for reading through this in the midst of her busy life! We're getting down to the wire now with this story. At least, I think so. Then again, this was originally supposed to be 10 chapters... Have a marvellous April!


End file.
